She-Wolf
by Kakashisgirl2010
Summary: Abby is the baby sister to Jasper. He thought all of his family was dead. But when she comes looking for him. Will everything change for the good or will it turn out bad? What would Abby do when a wolf imprints on her? The harder she pushes him away the more she fall in love with him. Will she be able to have what she wants or will Abby lose everything she holds dear?


_**Another Twilight story. I own nothing but my OCS and the plot. Everything goes to their rightful owner. Its going to start in the middle of the third book.**_

_**She-Wolf**_

_**Chapter 1: What Happened **_

_**No One's Pov**_

The wolfs of La Push was running portal cause of the red head leech.

It was late afternoon when a new scent blew on the wind.

_** What is that?**_

Brady thought to the others.

_** I don't know Brady but we better go and check it out.**_

Jared said.

_** Be careful you two if anything isn't right let us know.**_

Sam said to the others.

Brady and Jared followed their noses.

It didn't take the two wolfs long to find what the smell was.

It smelt like wolf and something else.

What ever the something was it was stronger then the wolf.

Walking in the forest looked human but they couldn't tell for sure.

Cause it had a camo cloak on.

They followed it deeper into the woods.

It was heading for the Cullens land.

It was barefooted as it walked on.

_** Sam it looks like a human but it don't smell right.**_

Jared said.

_** Ok we call the others.**_

Sam said before howling.

When he howled the thing stopped and turned its head around listening.

They couldn't see its face or its body.

It had it cover by the cloak.

After a while it started to walk again.

It didn't take long for the other wolfs to come.

Jacob was at the Cullens with Bella some of them came went with him.

Jasper, Emmett and Edward followed Jacob.

_** Can you hear its thoughts?**_

Jacob asked Edward.

"No its like I'm in her mind but its not letting me listening."

Edward said.

Jasper was watching it walk.

There was something about it that reminded him of something in his past.

When he was human.

That they didn't know is that _**it**_ was looking for someone.

"What do you mean Jasper?"

Edward said to him.

"I don't know who it walks. Its like I seen someone walk like that before."

Jasper said.

As they came to one of the small rivers.

The thing stopped at it looked around then its foot touched the water and it froze under it.

"I never seen anything like that."

Edward said.

But Jasper has seen only one person to ever do that.

"Abby?"

Jasper said so low that it couldn't have heard him.

It stopped and looked at him.

Then in a blink of a eye it ran to him and threw its self at him.

Its cloak flew behind it as it ran.

The other could tell that it was a female.

"Big brother!"

She cried out as he spinned her around.

"Little Abby."

Jasper said feeling so happy that he stopped so fast and looked down at his little sister.

But her eyes was all wrong.

Instead of a little brown they are blue and shaped like a wolfs.

"What happened to your eyes?"

Jasper said as he put her back down on the ground.

The wolfs came out and looked at them.

"What happened to mine? What happened to you? I thought you were dead!" Abby yelled as hot tears ran down her face as she looked up at her brother.

Who she thought was dead for so many years.

Tell she decided to find out what happened to him.

"That is a long story but how can you still be alive?"

Jasper said with shock in his voice.

Abby pulled her hood down a little more out of habit.

"That to is a long story."

Abby said with a sad voice.

"Are you the only one left?"

Jasper asked softly not sure if he wanted to know.

"Yes I am. After the other coven came I was the last one standing."

Abby said as she started to shack with rage.

"I'm sorry Abby."

Jasper said to his baby sister.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU COME HOME! WE NEEDED YOU! IF YOU WERE HOME THEN THEY COULD HAVE LIVED!"

Abby screamed at her brother making every one move away.

Jasper looked at her.

"I couldn't have came back. If I did then I would have killed every one."

Jasper said in a very low sad voice.

"Cause of you benign a vampire? You should have know we could have stopped you from hurting anyone."

Abby said to him with rage.

"I needed you Jazzy. After what happened I had no one. Not even mother or father wanted me around."

Abby said as more tears ran down her face.

After all theses years she was getting everything off her chest.

"What do you mean Abby?"

Jasper said and then Abby did something that shocked every one.

She took off her cloak and let it hit the ground.

Under it she had long honey blonde hair like her brothers.

But she had huge snow white wolf ears and she undid her snow white tail.

That she kept wrapped around her waist.

Jasper looked down at his sister with sorrow.

"Abby I'm so sorry."

Jasper said.

"They called me a fucken freak. My family called me a freak. I had no one there for me. I had no where to go or any one to turn to. After they were killed I waited for my time. But I couldn't die. So I used what I had to live. I'm not sorry for what happened to me."

Abby said with pride in her voice.

Jasper was shocked at that.

His little sister wasn't like this at all.

She was sky and scared all the time.

Abby changed a lot.

"But how did you turned like this?"

Jasper asked her.

"A spell went wrong and turned me into a werewolf. But I'm cursed to have the eyes, ears and tail of the wolf."

Abby said as she picked up her cloak and her tail went back around her.

Abby put the cloak on and put the hood back over her huge ears.

The cloak as a powerful spell on it so it can hid her ears.

_**Jacob's pov**_

When Abby took off her cloak it hit me.

Nothing else matter to me but her.

She was keeping me here on earth.

_** Holy shit Jacob just imprinted on the leech's freak of a sister!**_

Leah thought and I growled at her.

The vampires and Abby didn't hears us.

_** Don't call her a freak!**_

I growled with rage as he jumped her.

_** STOP THAT NOW!**_

Sam ordered us.

We stopped and moved away from each other.

_** Leah you can leave now!**_

Sam said and she left with her tail between her legs.

Think how she hated us all.__

_** Jacob you need to calm down. You don't want Abby to think bad of you.**_

Seth said as he bumped his shoulder against mine friends shoulder.

_** Your right Seth I don't want that.**_

I said as I looked back at her.

She had her cloak back on.

"Why don't you come back home with us?"

Jasper said to her.

Abby looked over at me and her eyes might mine.

I gave her a wolfish smile and she giggled.

"I don't know Jasper. You have a new family and I don't want to fuck that up for you."

Abby said as she popped her neck.

"Come on sis I want you to meet someone."

Jasper said.

"Fine."

Abby growled and they took off.

_** I see you guys later.**_

I said as I took off after them.

"Whats with the shifter?"

Abby said as she looked up at me.

I smiled again at her and she giggled.

"He is friends with my Bella."

Edward said.

"A werewolf friends with a vampire?"

Abby said and Edward chuckled.

"No Bella is human."

He said to her.

"A vampire with a human."

She said in a dark voice.

Edward looked at her and she was glaring at him.

"What?"

He said to her.

"You damned her to be a vampire or___they_ will kill her and then you."

Abby said to him.

If Edward could go pale he would have.

"I know that but they wont come. She will live her human live out."

Edward said and then Abby punched him and he went flying into a tree.

Taking it down with him.

Emmett busted out laughing.

"Damn girl don't straight! Good right hook!"

Emmett laughed.

"How can you be so cold and evil!"

Abby yelled at Edward.

Jasper was just looking at his sister.

"What do you mean?"

Jasper asked her.

"How can he let her grow old while he stays young. That would kill her! If you really loved her you would turn her or end it! Putting a human threw that is just plan evil!" Abby yelled even more louder.

_** What a woman!**_

I thought to my self.

"I tried to end it but it almost killed her. I cant turn her cause we promised to never change anyone here."

Edward said then told her about us and them.

Abby shock her head.

"Stupid wolfs. If someone wants it then they shouldn't put their stupid noses into it."

Abby growled as she started to walk again.

_** Did she really called us stupid?**_

Sam said in shock.

_** Yes she did.**_

I said back a little hurt.

We got to the house and I changed back and put on my pants and shirt.

The others walked inside.

I followed them after I was changed.

"Jake what are you doing here?"

Bella said as she came and hugged me.

I use to want her to touch me.

But now I didn't really want it.

I wanted my Abby to touch me.

I want to hold her close to me.

"I just wanted to come and hang out."

I said and the blonde vampire growled at me.

"Alice I want you to meet my sister Abby. Abby I want you to meet my wife Alice."

Jasper said.

The other Cullens was shocked to hear that Jasper had a living member of his family.

Then she retold them how she lived all these years.

I sat close to her and Bella was staring at me.

"Edward what is wrong with Jake?"

Bella whispered to him.

But I could still hear it.

"Nothing is wrong with him Bella."

Edward said and I nodded my head at him for not saying anything.

_**Abby's pov**_

For a long time I wanted to know what happened to my brother.

So after my coven was killed I went looking for answers.

The army said he was dead but there was no body.

I followed the clues.

That's who I learned about vampires.

I never thought I would find my brother.

At times I just wanted to give up but I had nothing else to live for.

My searching lead me to a small town called Forks.

I traveled by the coast that's how I ended up in the wolfs forest.

I knew they were watching me but I couldn't care about that.

I need to keep going.

Then I heard my brothers voice.

I ran to him and we talked.

I yelled and screamed at him.

I was upset then I got to meet his other family.

Bella the human was sitting on Edwards lap.

I can tell she loved him.

He loves her to but there was fear to.

The wolfs really pissed me off.

They couldn't turn her and she has to suffer.

The one they call Jacob or Jake was looking at me a lot.

It was getting on my nerves.

"Do I have something on my face wolf?"

I growled at him.

The others looked at me.

"No."

He said softly to me.

There was something going on and I didn't know what it is.

I looked at him again growled once more then turned to my brother and his wife.

I missed how when I was young.

Then the coven had our full moon bonfire and dance.

It was like brother knew what I was feeling.

He always knew what others feelings.

"Whats wrong sis?"

Jasper asked me.

"Nothing."

I lied.

He growled at me.

"Ya know we don't like lying."

Jasper said to me.

"I was just thinking back to the full moon bonfires and the dance."

I said and he stood up and came over to me.

I looked at him as he smiled as he pulled me up to my feet.

Then we started to dance like when we were younger.

I giggled at him as he spun me around.

Jacob watched us and it looked like he didn't like it or he wished he was the one dancing with me.

I don't understand what the fucken is wrong with him.

I hear Edward chuckling like he heard what I was thinking.

Sometimes I block my mind and other times I don't.

I guess I was having fun with Jazzy that I let it dropped.

But how do I know for sure if he can hear.

_** Edward is a jackass.**_

I thought and then he glared at me.

_** Sorry but that tells me ya can hear my thoughts. Ya bad vampire.**_

I thought before I blocked it off again.

He shook his head at me but smiled.

"Wow they move so gracefully."

Bella said with aw in her voice.

Then the others started to dance to.

I made our song started to play in the air.

I moved away and Jasper looked at me as I pulled Alice over and pushed them together.

I stood by the wall.

"Would you like to dance?"

Jacob asked me.

I looked at him.

"I might not be as graceful as Jasper but I can still dance."

He said giving me a wolfish smile.

I couldn't help my self but to giggle.

"Sure why not."

I said as I took his big warm hand.

Then he pulled me to the dance floor.

The song turned to something slower.

He pulled me closer to him and he was grinning when I looked up at him.

I felt my face go hot as I looked away.

"Your cute when you blush."

Jacob whispered into my ear making me blush even more.

"Don't talk like that wolf boy."

I said to him.

"Why not wolf girl."

Jacob said to me.

"She-Wolf not wolf girl."

I said to him.

"Sorry ok she-wolf."

Jacob chuckled into my ear.

I growled at him as we moved around the floor.

_**Hey how do you like it so far? Let me know what you think. The more reviews I get the faster the next chapter comes up. Even if its just one the be coming sooner then the others. So if you want more then please review. If not its just going to take a little longer for me to post the next one. The story's that get reviews gets a faster update if not. I try to update them at lest once a week if I can. I'm going to work on Chapter reviews Monday-Friday and on the weekends I'm going to work on my new story's or other ones.**_


End file.
